FwPCMH19
is the 19th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 68th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''After overhearing her father, Nagisa worries that her family will have to move to Osaka. She calms down after finding out the truth, but Hikari, having heard her, frets over trying to tell Honoka. '' Summary Nagisa is heading to school while she thinks about the cute notebooks Inteligen gave to them recently. She wanted to write something in it but when she opens her bag, she was unable to find it. She drops her items on the ground and returns home really quick to grab it, but in the process, she hears her parents talk about something and her father mentions moving to Osaka. Her mother states they should tell Nagisa when she returns home from school, not knowing that she was there. When they do notice her, her mom asks if she forgot something and Nagisa admits that she did, so handing it to her, her mom pushed her back out the door and scolds her for being careless and possibly late, but to assure her that things will be fine she promises to tell her everything once she gets home. This does little to help her though, and as she runs to the train she worries over what she heard. She has so many friends that she wouldn't want to leave them. Her sadness soon becomes evident as the day continues, but she decides ultimately against telling Honoka- who is aware that something is wrong and asks about it. Nagisa attempts to tell her, but unable to do it she quickly tries to change the subject by claiming she didn't have enough to eat at breakfast. Honoka believes this is something Nagisa would do, so she thinks nothing of it, leaving Nagisa to decide that she will tell her after school. Unfortunately, Nagisa chickens out as she approaches the Tako Cafe and runs off after loudly saying she is unable to say anything. Later, she returns home, having relaxed a bit to learn that she actually doesn't have to move after all. As is turns out, it was her dad's boss that is moving to Osaka. Sensing her relief, her parents express confusion until Nagisa reveals she had overheard them earlier. Her dad explains that what they were talking about was that he had to go and help his boss on Sunday, so he couldn't go shopping with her for Lacrosse. Ryouta begins to tease her for jumping to conclusions and failing on tests, resulting in her in grabbing him with a Cobra Twist. Nagisa's mom is genuinely surprised to know that Nagisa heard this and assumed what she thought they said, and her dad makes a lame joke. Meanwhile, Hikari, having overhead Nagisa's yelling is worried about her transferring to Osaka. The following day she sees that Nagisa is in a good mood again and wonders just how hard she is trying to stay upbeat. She decides to tell Honoka for her instead, but she too struggles when she asks to speak with her in the hallway and is unable to do it. She decides to just spit it out though, but Honoka takes off for Science Club before she can. Outside the sky begins to darken and the corridor appears longer. Pollun, feeling uneasy tells her to make a run for it. Elsewhere, Honoka is listening to trees using a stethoscope. She notices that everyone else is gone and Mipple expresses concern. Nagisa notices that everyone on the Lacrosse Field has also fled and she spots Honoka nearby, with both of them wondering where Hikari may be. Honoka points out that she is supposed to be at Akane's, but to their surprise, they spot a giant Zakenna mass with Hikari on the roof. It consumes her and transforms into three large ice dragons and attacks the girls. Inside of the Zakenna, Circulas appears and asks her how she is related to the little boy's growth. She worries over this and tries to tell him that Nagisa will be leaving soon and that she doesn't have time for this- but he doesn't care to hear it. Before she starts to cry, Pollun shouts at her to snap out of it and she transforms into Shiny Luminous, dodging an attack from Circulas as he uses his dark abilities to try to harm her, only to hurt the Zakenna instead. The girls transform and they attack the Zakenna before going into it. They manage to get inside and fight Circulas before using Extreme Luminario. Circulas tried to withstand it but he runs away. The attack destroys the Zakenna from the inside and they return to normal. Hikari quickly asks Nagisa about transferring and she explains everything to her, to make her feel better. Hikari is glad to know the truth now as Pollun voices more concern. Later, Hikari talks about what was going on with Honoka. She tells Hikari that she should have just told her about her concerns instead of holding back, and Hikari explains that she didn't want to cause Honoka pain. Honoka admits that while she would have been upset, it isn't good to hold back feelings either. She recalls the time she was saved by Nagisa when she was kidnapped and convinces Hikari that everything will work out. At that moment, Nagisa arrives. She asks Hikari to take her notebook and tells her to read what she wrote in it, then she takes off with Honoka. Hikari reads the note to find that Nagisa is happy in knowing that she was worried over her, and how they are real friends. These words deeply touch Hikari and she expresses her joy. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Pollun *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Circulas *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takashi *Misumi Ryouta Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes